Chain of Events
by bbfan
Summary: A simple movement sets of a chain of events that would change their lives forever.  A story told in a series of 100-word drabbles. Gibbs/Abby. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: Chain of Events  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
RATING: T  
SUMMARY: A simple movement sets of a chain of events that would change their lives forever. Ten 100 word drabbles. Gibbs/Abby

* * *

"What do you got, Abby?" Gibbs asked, as he entered the lab.

"Well, how about a DNA match to your suspect. You've got your killer, Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"Good job, Abbs," he said, leaning in to give her his standard kiss on the cheek. Instead, he felt her warm lips on his and saw her large green eyes staring into his large blue ones.

Abby had turned her head at the last minute starting a chain reaction of events that would change their lives forever.

Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "My place, 19:30."

She sighed and smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

The smell of Chinese take-out filled his living room. Abby snuggled into Gibbs' embrace as they sat on the couch.

"You know Gibbs, I would've turned my head a long time ago, had I'd known _this_ would be the outcome," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad you did," he said, tracing a finger along her jaw line and then to a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Their eyes met, the desire they both felt betraying them. Then lips met, tongues battled as soft curves landed on a hard chest.

To hell with Rule 12.

* * *

Their gazes locked. Gibbs eyes held hers as he searched for any hesitation, any reservation. But all he saw was her lustful determination to see this through.

Abby's hands weren't idle. Neither were his. A fiery need overcame them both.

Searing skin-to-skin touches, heated surges and exquisite pleasure ruled the moment.

Then, making every second a lifetime, internal muscles contracted, hips moved convulsively and involuntary moans escaped them both. They mutually peaked, lost in their rapture for each other.

"That was… you were… _amazing,_"Abby said, in between ragged breaths.

"Hoorah," Gibbs grunted, as he sucked in desperately needed oxygen.

* * *

"Is this going to be a problem?" Vance asked, after his head agent dropped the biggest internal bombshell on him since becoming the director of NCIS.

"Nope, but if it does, you'll be the first to know," Gibbs responded matter-of-fact, as he walked towards the door.

"Does the rest of your team know?" Vance inquired.

"Haven't told them yet. Thought I'd let them figure it out for themselves," Gibbs answered.

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that? Vance countered.

"Oh, you know, a little hint here, a little clue there," Gibbs responded, as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Abigail, there you are. Here, these are for you, my dear," Ducky said, handing her a stunning bouquet of black and red roses.

"Aww, thank you, Ducky, they're… beautiful," she said, eyeing the red ones, an oddity to her.

Ducky noticed her confusion. "I had a heart to heart with Gibbs, earlier today. The red roses are for him and of course, the black roses are for you."

"So…" she hesitated, words eluding her.

"I've seen your relationship growing over the years, _this _the only true conclusion," he said, the lilt in his voice ever evident. "It was about time!"

* * *

McGee had just entered the lab, when he noticed something odd, not to mention out of place. Gibbs was standing next to Abby, a bit too close, his hand on her lower back drawing circles, as if messaging her.

He didn't seem to be paying any attention to a word she was saying. His gaze seemed to be everywhere all at once, not where it should've been. Not once did he look up at the monitor. Something hinky was definitely going on. Quietly as he had entered, he slipped back out the door, he thought unnoticed.

"Gotcha, McGee," Abby whispered.

* * *

Ziva stood on the balcony, looking down on the squad room. What she saw made no sense at all. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to clear the vision. Slowly, she opened them to find the image still unfolding.

Gibbs stood beside Abby, his fingers lightly and sensually caressing her neck. He whispered something in her ear and then placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Quickly, he walked towards the elevator, smiling.

Abby must have heard her gasp. Looking up, her eyes wide, she smiled. Half hopping, half skipping, she made her way to the back elevator.

* * *

Tony froze where he stood. Confusion ran amuck. It had to be the four whiskeys he had earlier. Standing at the bar was Abby. The confusion was that Gibbs was standing behind her, his hands on the bar, framing her body. So unGibbs like.

He watched, mouth open in astonishment, as Gibbs placed a series of light kisses along her neck. Abby leaned backwards, her body becoming flush with his.

Walking outside and into the night air, he flagged down a cab. Taking out his phone, he quickly called his two co-workers, requesting a 'campfire' at 06:30 the next morning.

* * *

Tony, McGee and Ziva walked out of the elevator.

"Are you sure that is what you saw, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sure," Tony answered.

"I told you there is something hinky going on with those two," McGee added.

As the three agents entered the squad room, they were so enthralled in their conversations to notice that they weren't alone.

Standing in the middle of the room, Abby and Gibbs were going at it, lip-locked, swapping spit like two horny teenagers.

"I told you!" Tony yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"I knew it!" Ziva squealed, grabbing Tony's finger.

"Abby?" Tim croaked.

* * *

Gibbs looked up to see Vance staring down. He saw a smirk on his usually stoic face. Nodding his approval, he walked back toward his office.

Standing back, Gibbs surveyed the scene before him. Abby was wrapped up in a hug with Ziva. Tony had his arms around them both, enjoying this way too much. McGee stood back with a forlorn look on his face. Abby must have sensed it. She broke loose, walked over, and said something to him. McGee reached out, pulled her close and hugged her. He was smiling.

Gibbs heart felt light. Chain of events complete.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _NCIS_ is property of DPB and CBS. I make no claim on it and write this purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Chain of Events  
Chapter Two_

* * *

"Tony, Ziva, you have _got_ to check your email," McGee exclaimed, rushing towards them as they stepped off the elevator, still not believing what he had read earlier.

"What's up now, Probalicious?" Tony asked, as he made his way into the squad room.

"You seem… overly reeled-up, McGee," Ziva stated.

"That's wound-up, Ziva," McGee corrected.

Tony and Ziva rushed around their desks, sat down and pulled up their email accounts.

"Oh, wow…" Tony said, looking at his monitor.

_You are invited to the residence of L.J. Gibbs for an evening of food and fun!  
__4-8pm, Sunday. Bring your own beverage._

* * *

Tony and McGee carried their cooler full of beer around Gibbs' house to the backyard, Ziva close behind.

"Great, you guys made it! So glad you're here!" Abby exclaimed. "As soon as everyone arrives, we'll get this party hoppin'," she added, as she skipped off towards Gibbs, who was standing by the barbeque, surrounded by smoke. They watched as she slithered up behind him, snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"They make a cute couple, yes?" Ziva asked.

McGee snickered. "Cute… so not the word I'd use."

"Try sexy as hell," Tony growled.

* * *

"You need any help with those steaks, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Why, David, do I look like I need help?" Gibbs questioned.

"Of course not, you look like a professional. You have the look of a chef," she stammered. "Love the apron, by the way."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. "Abby's idea…"

"I gathered that," she responded, looking at the picture of a skull, wearing a chef's hat, surrounded by a heart, with the words 'KISS THE COOK' written across it.

Quickly, before he could react, she framed his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss.

"DAVID!"

* * *

"Enjoying yourself, Leon?" Gibbs asked, as he watched the Director of NCIS get his picture taken in the rose garden.

"Jackie's hobby, Gibbs," Vance said, straining a smile for the camera.

"I hope you don't mind, Gibbs," Jackie said. "Your flowers are absolutely beautiful."

"Abby's idea," Gibbs added, taking a swig of his beer and giving Abby a squeeze.

"Hey, I have an idea," Abby said, excitedly. "Mrs. Vance, would you mind taking one of Gibbs and me?"

"Of course not, and please, call me Jackie," she answered.

Abby dragged Gibbs to the garden. Looking at each other, they smiled.

* * *

Ducky watched as the couple made their rounds, reaching out to their colleagues, welcoming them into their new found lives.

"Ducky, we're glad you could make it," Jethro said, taking his out-stretched hand into his, as Abby hugged him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he stated. "I can't _wait_ to see the reactions on their faces when I…" he was cut off by Abby's hushed voice.

"Shh, Ducky, they might hear you. They are trained agents, after all."

"Yes, trained by the best, my dear," Ducky said loudly as Abby led Jethro by the hand back to the house.

* * *

"So, DiNozzo, what do you think of all this?" Vance asked, as he nursed a beer.

"Well, sir, to be honest, nothing's really changed," Tony said.

"Ha, what do you mean nothing's changed?" McGee chided. "She's moved in… she's sleeping in his bed… I can't believe you just said nothing's changed, Tony," he sulked, stumbling off.

"Hey, is this going to be a problem?" Vance asked Tony, concerned.

"No, he's just a little… he's just… no, boss, I mean, sir… 'cause Gibbs is the boss, but you're… um, no, sir, it's not going to be a problem," Tony stuttered nervously.

* * *

"McGee, wait up," Tony said loudly, as he tried to catch up with his friend.

"Leave me alone, Tony," McGee muttered.

"Give me that," Tony said, snatching the bottle of beer from McGee's hand. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, Tony, I've only had two beers," McGee protested.

"Exactly, my point. Probably the most beer you've had in your lifetime, McDrunk… hey!" Tony yelped, as someone grabbed the beer from his hand and handed it back to McGee. _Ziva…_

"He's not drunk, Tony, just hurting. Cut him some smack," she said, sipping on her bottled water.

"That's _slack, _Ziva," Tony croaked.

* * *

Gibbs snatched Abby up into an embrace. "So, ready to rock their world, Abbs?" he whispered into her ear.

Abby giggled and then shivered as he planted a trail of kisses along her jaw line. All thoughts of the moment left her as his lips met hers, kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

"Hmmm, you keep that up mister, and theirs won't be the only world getting rocked," she said slyly.

"Counting on it." Gibbs eyebrows waggled a bit and then grabbed her hand, leading her to the door.

"Wait, Abby said, reaching into her pocket. "Don't want to forget this."

* * *

"Ahem… may I have your attention please?" Ducky asked loudly as he tapped the side of his wine glass. He watched as everyone moved forward and grabbed a glass of wine.

"A toast to our hosts. Wherever you live in the world so wide, we wish you a nook on the sunny side. With much love and little care, a little purse with money to spare, your own little hearth when day is spent, in a little house with hearts content."

"Here, here," everyone chanted in unison.

"Now, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

* * *

_Crash! _

_Thud!_

"Oh, dear," Ducky whispered, eyes wide.

"Aw crap, McGee!" Tony bellowed, handing a stunned Ziva his wine glass.

Looking down at the lump that was McGee, he quickly stooped down and started to fan the face of his unconscious friend.

"DiNozzo!"

"On it, boss!" Tony yelled.

Grabbing McGee under his arms, he dragged him across the lawn under a tree. Tony then propped him up and proceeded to shake McGee awake.

"Ugh, what happened?" McGee groaned, his voice quivering.

"You fainted," Tony grinned.

"Did not," McGee countered.

"Did too!"

"Did…" McGee slumped. "Please… just take me home, Tony."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _NCIS _and all associated characters are property of DPB and CBS. I make no claim on them and write this purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Note:** So sorry for the delay! Had some trouble with this last chapter. Also, many thanks to AngelQueen for her assistance in smoothing out the many kinks.

* * *

_Chain of Events  
Chapter Three_

* * *

"The DNA matches…" Abby stopped, realizing no one was listening. They were too busy staring at one another. "My neighbor's cat," she continued, irritated.

No response. Abby glared at them.

_Double smack!_

"Ow!" McGee cried. Gibbs didn't make a sound, but blinked.

"You're worse than dogs fighting over a bitch," Abby scolded. "And I'm not a bitch… right?"

"Right." They still eyed each other.

Abby nudged Gibbs.

He glanced at her, then sighed. "Truce?"

There was a pause, then McGee nodded. "Truce."

Abby smiled, then glanced past them. "Palmer? Need something?"

Jimmy must've seen the whole thing. He grinned. "Nope."

* * *

"Hey, Autopsy Gremlin," Tony said. "What're you so happy about?"

"You won't believe what I just saw!" Jimmy said.

"Ducky performing an autopsy on Abby's neighbor's cat?" Ziva guessed playfully.

"No, but actually…" Tony's glare interrupted him. "Abby just head-slapped both McGee _and_ Gibbs!"

Immediately, Jimmy's back hit the plasma projector as the two agents invaded his personal space.

"Talk!" Tony demanded excitedly.

"Yes, do!" Ziva added.

"Well, I needed to ask Abby…" he trailed off, his eyes landing on something behind them.

Tony quickly figured it out. "He's right behind us, isn't he?" he cringed.

_Double smack!_

"Sorry, boss!"

* * *

"Dr. Mallard, just the man I needed to see."

"What can I do for you, Director?"

"I need a favor. It won't be an easy task and it has to be done on the QT."

"Oh dear, I was afraid you were going to say something along those lines. Please, Director, I can't do anything that will jeopardize my confidentiality with the people I work with."

"And I wouldn't put you in that position. I just need you to organize a little something for our newly married couple."

"Oh, well in that case, my services are at your command, sir."

* * *

"Franks," Vance said into his phone, "you're a hard man to track down."

"Yeah, well, that's why I live south of the border. What do you want, Leon?" Mike growled.

"We need your help on a cold case."

"Aw, Leon, why is it you only call when you need help? I'm hurt," the former agent mock whined.

"Why else would I call you?" Vance asked, amused.

There was a pause. "Right. Who're you sending?"

"Gibbs and one of his team. They'll arrive on Sunday," Vance said, smirking inwardly.

"Fine. I'll make sure to put a case of beer on ice."

* * *

"Gibbs," Abby said. "What do you need?"

He looked at her, perplexed. "Nothing. I didn't call you."

"I did," Vance said. He held out an album to Abby. "From Jackie and me."

"And this," Ducky said, wheeling in a wedding cake, "is from everyone. Since the festivities were interrupted," he glanced at the blushing McGee, "we thought we'd continue now."

Tony held out an envelope. "From everybody, boss."

Gibbs took the envelope and opened it. After a moment, Gibbs smiled and Abby squealed.

"You leave Sunday. Franks expects you and another team member. He doesn't know anything," Vance said, smirking.

* * *

Abby was amazed at how Jackie had captured everything. All of the moments they shared, from their bringing out the food, to the little kiss Gibbs had pressed against her wrist at the party. They would treasure this album for the rest of their lives.

"She did a great job," Gibbs whispered, not wanting to share the moment with the other passengers.

"Yeah," Abby agreed. She turned the page and laughed, seeing the picture of Gibbs in the apron. He groaned.

"I think you look hot in that!"

"Well, I guess it can stay then," Gibbs said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Probie."

"Mike."

No handshake, no indication that they even _liked_ one another… until they both smirked.

"You bring Ziva?" Franks asked, nodding toward the nearby ladies' room.

Gibbs didn't respond. The door opened and Abby came barreling out. "Franks!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

Franks staggered, but he returned her hug. "Hey, darlin'!"

She pulled back, but his arms remained circled around her. They chatted for several minutes, and Gibbs glared at Mike, who just grinned. When they paused, Gibbs intervened. "Okay, Mike, get your hands off my wife."

"_Wife?"_

Abby laughed, flashing the ring on her finger.

* * *

The fading sun against the water was beautiful, but Gibbs preferred the light splashing against Abby's face. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest while he leaned against a log. They had the beach next to the house to themselves, since Mike, Leyla, and Amira had all gone inside for the night.

The fire crackled next to them. Abby sighed and held one of his hands up to her lips, kissing it. "I love you," she whispered.

Gibbs smiled and leaned down to press his lips to her neck. "Love you too," he breathed against her skin.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
